A Warped GW Tale
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: This is chock-full o'Hirde-bashing, just to warn all of you Hirde fans *coughall3ofyoucough*


WARNINGS: This story has MUCH Hirde bashing, YAOI, and weirdness. If you're going to flame me, be my guest. I could use a good laugh at how you've got nothing better to do with your time. And without further ado...  
  
  
A Twist On Rapunzel (kinda)  
by Duo's Stylist, Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Once upon a colony, there was a mildly unattractive girl with a bad haircut named Hirde. Hirde was the daughter of a hot-shot landowner and no one, er, I mean EVERYONE loved her... even though she had a very chubby face and always wore a stupid-looking hats. Now Hirde wasn't a bright girl, infact she wasn't a remotely smart girl... okay... Hirde was 5 IQ points shy of qualifying as someone who had brain damage. But that isn't important to the story... yet.  
  
One day Hirde was out shopping for a new hat when she saw a young man. He was a handsome young man with large blue-violet eyes and a hot ass. What struck Hirde about him was his extremely long hair which he wore in a braid. Noticing that our young Hirde was gawking at him, the boy turned his gaze from the S&M shop window and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.  
  
"Anou... Daijoubu ka?" The young man asked. [Uh... are you okay?"]  
  
Hirde, not understanding Japanese, even though this young man was American, just nodded. The boy in the preistly attire just shrugged and walked away with his hands behind his head. Hirde just stood there, watching him walk away. When it became apparent that he wasn't coming back, Hirde began her trek home. As she walked in the door, her father ran and hugged her.  
  
"Daddy, why are you so happy to see me?" Hirde asked. She was so stunned by her father's affection.  
  
"You've been gone for 3 days!" He cried. Where have you been, dear daughter of mine!?" Hirde's father asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"I was just standing outside, Daddy." Hirde said simply.  
  
Her father was dumbfounded. "For 3 days straight!?"  
  
Hirde nodded.   
  
"Well... that's not important right now. You just go up to bed now and we can talk about it in the morning."   
  
Hirde headed up to her room. "Okay, daddy! Niiiight!"  
  
"Yes... night."  
  
The next morning, Hirde woke up and headed down the stairs to the kitchen where her father sat at the table. When she described the boy that she was waiting for during those three days, her father stood up and showed her the headlines for the newspaper. As it turns out, the boy she liked was named Duo. And Duo was an important person on his colony, and he was missing.  
  
"Oh dear!" Hirde said dramatically, clapping her hands onto her cheeks. "I must save my darling Duo!"  
  
And so, that afternoon, Hirde set off in her new pink hat to find the object of her affection. She searched high and low for him, from colony to colony. Finally, after 2 years, Hirde came across a huge mansion on Earth. She saw, up in the highest window of the highest tower, someone who resembled Duo. And so, Hirde positioned herself under the window and called on him.  
  
"YO DUO!"  
  
There came no response. So Hirde tried again.   
  
"DUOOOOO!"  
  
The young man called Duo stuck his head out the window. "Are you here to save me from the evil Relena?" He asked.  
  
Hirde nodded. "Yeah... but I'm afraid I can't climb up there. I don't have a ladder."  
  
"You can use my hair!" Duo suggested.  
  
And so, Duo let down his hair for Hirde to climb. When she was finally in the room with Duo, the door opened. A very handsome young man with dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes burst through the door. Duo shouted with joy.  
  
"HEE-CHAN!" Duo happily jumped into the young man's arms and kissed him deeply.  
  
Hirde stood by, helpless and alone, as she watched her love kiss someone else... and a man besides! Angered by this, she rushed at the other young man. But this young man was known as The Perfect Soldier where he came from, so the fight was practically one-sided. Hirde now laid on the floor, looking at her leg, which had been thrown across the room. The boy named Duo had run away with the other boy and she was now alone in the tower... where she stayed forever.  
  
Heero and Duo moved onto a salvage ship and made a nice living. Once they saved enough money, they moved into the suburbs and lived happily ever after. Do stop in and see them sometime, Duo is a lovely hostess. =^_^=  
  
Duo: (Has his hair up in a bun and is wearing a pastel pink apron. In one hand is a wooden spoon, in the other, a big bowl of cake mix) "And I make a mean carrot cake too!"  
  
( '_' ) THE END (^_^)Xxxxx  
  
  
^Heero and Duo, incase you guys didn't know^  
  
And some of you will ask: "Shinigami Baby, why do you despise Hirde?" And I will say "Because she asks for it." =^_^= 


End file.
